


Cupcakes and Kisses

by Fandoms_Against_My_Sanity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and frosting, lots of kisses, not the dirty kind tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Against_My_Sanity/pseuds/Fandoms_Against_My_Sanity
Summary: Magnus makes a lot of cupcakes and Alec is Cheesie





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a fluffy Malec mood and craving cupcakes

Magnus hummed as he casually danced around the kitchen switching between manually and magically mixing the two bowls filled with batter, stirring different colors of frosting while two trays already lay baking in the oven.

“There is going to be an exact amount of twelve people coming to Max’s birthday, you’re making enough to feed the entire institute.” Alec chuckled leaning against the counter island, grinning at his enthusiastic boyfriend.

“Alexander , one can never have too many cupcakes.” Magnus smirked bopping Alec on the nose with pink icing.

The timer went off on the oven and with a flick of his wrist the hot trays flew out landing on the counters, and another two trays took their place. Magnus continued to wave his hands over the trays decorating them with various runes.

“You know what I love?” Alec said backing Magnus into the counter and pressing a feather light kiss on his lips. “Cupcakes,” He whispered attempting to sneak one of the fleshly frosted one.

Magnus slapped his hand away “Not until the party.”

“And you.”  Alec said smiling cheekily

“You’re a dork.” Magnus laughing wrapping his arms behind Alec’s head before standing up in his tip toes to kiss Alec softly for a few minutes.

“But I’m you’re dork.”

“Now go,” Magnus said hitting Alec on the butt with one of the dishrags “You are the only on tall enough to hang the banner, and I’m busy.” Alec pecked him on the lips once more before disappearing onto the living room.

A few hours later while the others bustled around putting up last minute decorations or hiding away any magic paraphernalia that may have been left out. Magnus was in the dining room setting up the cupcake display when he realized he was two short, he did the math back in his head wondering where he went wrong and then it dawned on him.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood!” he yelled.


End file.
